A need exists for a net neutral workout experience wherein users are able to generate electricity when working out, neutralizing their carbon footprint by adding electricity to the power grid.
A need exists for capturing energy from fitness centers either on an individual basis or a class basis or for the entire facility.
A need has existed to enable individuals and groups of individuals to direct the transfer of produced energy in real time to destinations of their choosing.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.